The past will always haunt you
by Bored2Deth
Summary: Yugi had run away from his violent father. He was now living with his grandfather and had some friends but what happens when Yugi receives a letter from a long forgotten person? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Sorry those of you who are still reading the other story Im doing. I wanted to put this up before I forgot it and I think it's a pretty good one. And I apologize to those of you who disagree.

Yugi was the new boy in school and by new I mean he arrived at school two hours ago. Now he was at lunch sitting at an empty table near the back of the room thinking about what had brought him here in the first place eight years ago.

Flash Back

Yugi being a mere nine year old watched in horror as his father beat his mother senseless with the broom. This had been going on for some time now and his mother was bleeding badly. She had gone to the police about her husband and they were coming the next morning and his father wanted to make sure she paid before that. The punishment had started at ten pm and it was now three in the morning. Yugi covered his ears as his mother let out another scream for help and his father was cursing like there was no tomorrow . When he finally stopped Yugi had already called the police but was too late to save his mother who had died of blood loss and brain trauma. He still remembered the day he had runaway. His father had been running after him shouting "HEY, HEY'

Hey.

End flashback

He snapped out of his flashback and saw a bunch of people standing around him. One of them looked a lot himself. That one was the one who had started knocking on his head going "Hello? Is anyone home?" Yugi realizing they were talking to him quickly apologized.

"Im sorry I was daydreaming. Do you need something?" he asked

One of them who he remembered from the welcoming committee answered

"We were just wondering if you wanted some company….Yugi right?" Yugi nodded his head and made some room. They sat down and Yugi was able to examine them more closely. He recognized another person from the welcoming committee. He had white hair that really needed to be cut or at least brushed. The one that looked like him he recognized from the class he had been introduced in. Yugi sat behind him. The other two had really bad table manners that was for sure. One had brown hair that stuck straight out and the other one had blond hair that stuck a little bit out on the right. "Hey?" Yugi turned to see the one that looked like him tapping him on the head. "You space out to much you know that right?" realizing what he said Yugi apologized again.

"Im sorry its force of habit." he said sheepishly gaining everyone's attention. Then the girl said something.

"That's right you don't know our names yet do you?" before he could answer she started talking again "Im Anzu, the one on your right is Ryou, the one in front of you is Atem, and the two on your left are Honda And Jounochi." She smiled. To him she looked as if she had accomplished something important.

"Hey kid." It was the blond one or Jounochi I think

"Yes?"

Jounochi asked something that made his blood boil "Arent you a little young to be in high school?" Bakura seeing Yugi's fits ball up quickly tried to calm him down.

"Yugi please calm down. Sometimes Jounochi doesn't think things through before he says them." Yugi calmed down enough to say

"Im seventeen Im just short." He had said it countless other times and it was getting annoying. From Jounochi's point of view Yugi wasn't short, short was an understatement. "Hey, Yugi right?" It was Atem "What were you staring at before we sat down?" Yugi couldn't think of a reply. He could just say he was thinking of before he came here but more questions might pop up."Hey-" Atem started to say but he got cut off by the bell that signaled the end of lunch. Atem looked at the clock then back at where Yugi was sitting. Yugi was gone and running to his new class to avoid more questioning."What was that about?" Atem asked himself.

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever but when the bell sounded for everyone to leave Yugi packed slowly, worried the people who sat with him at lunch would be waiting for him at the gate to ask more questions. When he finally left he wasn't greeted by the people from lunch, instead he was greeted by a gang of really, really big guys.

"Look who we have here." One of them said and picked up Yugi by the shirt. Yugi instantly realized who they were. They were bullies.

Atem, Ryou, Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu walked out of school disappointed and worried. They had been looking for Yugi to ask if he wanted to walk home with them. Atem already knew the answer would be no but that wasn't the big reason they were looking for him. It was so Ushio couldn't give him a welcome to Domino High School beatings he had become famous for and they all knew Yugi was too small to fend him off on his own. As they walked out they saw Ushio holding some kid by their shirt collar. The kid was small and had tri-colored hair and looked a lot like……"Yugi!" Atem shouted running to save him from Ushio. One of Ushio's thugs pushed him back just in time to see Yugi bite Ushio's arm.

Ushio yelled and dropped Yugi. "That little punk drew blood!" Ushio yelled. But Yugi was to far away to notice or care really. He looked back in time to see Ushio catching up, blood running down his arm. _Blood_**. 'No, not now**.' He thought. 'This isn't the time or the place' but his mind didn't register what he was saying and did what Yugi wanted it to do least. Memory Relapse(1)

_Yugi was watching his father beat his mother like he did every night. Yugi desperately wanted to help his mother but was too afraid to. So he watched, blow after blow until he couldn't take it anymore and jumped in front of his mother. Big mistake. His father didn't say anything but he picked Yugi up and threw him at the counter which Yugi hit hard, knocking off a glass of water. Yugi landed on his face straining to look at his mother, something he would regret. When he saw his mothers eyes they were filled with sadness and paint. The pain and sadness of not being able to protect her son. "Mother!"_

Yugi woke, sweat dripping from his face. He looked around he was in his room again. How did he get there? What happened to Ushio?

Atem, Jounochi, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu sat in Yugi's living room shocked expretions on their faces. Yugi's grandfather had just told them Yugi's life story and why he had fainted. Aparently Yugi had witnessed his father beat his mother to death and everytime he saw blood it triggered something in his head and he blacked out. They sat in silence for awhile until they heard a scream from the stairs"Yugi!" they all shouted, except for his grandfather. Atem looked at him confused. Mr.Moutou returned it by saying "He just woke up from a nightmare, we need to let him calm down a little before we go up. Unless you want to see his trueself." Atem was still confused

"What do you mean true self?" he asked. Mr.Mouto sighed.

"By true self I mean a scared boy. Yugi is a master at hiding his feelings but when they come out you wouldn't even recognize him. He's had a hard life that he wont even share with me." Mr.Mouto stopped talking and everyone else was amazed.

"Poor Yugi." Anzu said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah," Jounochi agreed "and we were so hard on him to talk about himself." Honda and Ryou nodded feeling ashamed of themselves. Atem looked at the stairs where a poor boy sat, trying to keep composure.

Okay people this was my attempt at another story. Should I continue? Only you guys can decide that please review and tell me whether or not to continue

(1) memory relapse is something I came up with and im not sure it actually exists or no


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi, who had a look of tiredness and pain came down stairs and saw six faces look up at him. The kids from school were there sitting with his grandfather who was the first to speak

"There's a glass of water for you in the kitchen." He said. Yugi nodded a thank you a disappeared into the kitchen. Every time this happened Yugi usually calmed down more after a glass of water, he didn't know why but it helped and it made him feel better. He walked back out to see everyone looking at the floor. Noticing all the seats were taken he took a seat on the floor in front of the TV. They all sat in silence for awhile until Yugi got the nerve to ask

"What happened? To Ushio I mean." The question had been eating at him since he sat down and to his surprise it was Jounochi who answered.

"Well," he began "After you bit Ushio in the arm and after you blacked out…."

Flashback

"Yugi!" they all started running, knowing that Ushio was going to kill him for what he just did. When they got there they saw Ushio holding an unconscious Yugi by the collar.

"Let him down!" Atem shouted but Ushio just snickered. This is what urged Atem to do what he did next. He jumped on the fence and then launched himself off kicking Ushio square in the back of the head making him drop the unconscious teen who they quickly picked up and started running. When they finally stopped they were far from Ushio and his thugs but were lost somewhere in downtown Domino. Yugi was still unconscious and they were pondering on what to do.

"Anzu it was your idea to have him walk home with us shouldn't you know where he lives?" Atem asked. Anzu thought then pulled out a small a small notepad and started flipping through it. She stopped near the middle of the book and said

"He lives in the Kame game shop on the intersection. About a mile from school." Atem who was looking at her confused said

"Okay, so we know where he lives but does anyone know where that is." They all looked down then Ryou perked up and said

"I know where that is. I could probably find my way from here." They looked at him a look of doubt on their face. Ryou wasn't the best at giving directions but then he started walking and they decided to trust him. About twenty minutes later they were there and explaining what happened to his grandfather.

End Flashback

Yugi just looked at them. He couldn't figure out why they had helped him. Then Jounochi started talking again

"And for payment for us saving you, you have to hang out with us for a year." He said, a goofy grim on his face. Yugi just stared. Were they serious? As if sensing his thoughts Honda said

"Or you can pay us each 35000 yen(1)." He could tell they were joking and they were trying to be nice but before he could answer his grandfather agreed to their offer first saying

"He accepts. Sorry Yugi but you really need to get out more other than just school and friends aren't a bad thing." Yugi nodded his head

"Thank you everyone." He said then he saw Atem wink at him and give him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it. Besides who else is going to protect you from Ushio." Yugi smiled. He stared at the window thinking what his mom would have thought if she was still alive and saw his new friends. Then Atem started knocking on his head again and they all laughed like the friends they were. _Friends._ Yugi thought. _I have friends._

Don't worry this isn't the end, its actually sort of the beginning. And for those of you who read the last chapter I want to apologize my sister switched my Sprite with a Mountain Dew and I was on a caffeine high. So sorry about that.

(1) I honestly have no idea how much money that is in America I was just thinking of a number and that was the end result,

also sorry its so short


	3. The Duel Part 1

'As you can see I have finally got around to putting up another chapter. Sorry it took so long I've been working on countless other stories and my school live is hell at the moment so please forgive me. But enough of my excuses. Its time to get on with the story.

Chapter 3

"Yugi come on!" Atem shouted back to him. The school day had just ended and they were headed for the arcade. Today was the finals of the competition they had been doing. It was a dueling competition of course and today was the final duel. Atem had dueled Honda and won and Yugi had dueled Jounochi and won. Today was Yugi VS Atem and the loser had to buy everyone lunch. Yugi smiled to himself as he put his book bag onto his back. It had been at least three years since he had met his friends. He sometimes even wondered if they even remembered the deal they had made back then.

"Took you long enough." Atem said as he started walking again.

"Sorry." Yugi said scratching the back of his head.

Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu were waiting at the front gate.

"Next stop, the ARCADE!" Jounochi shouted, gaining the attention of many of the nearby students. They reached the arcade relatively fast and the competition started

(I am sorry if I get some of this wrong. I haven't touched my duel deck in ages so please forgive me. In this duel there will be 4000 life points each and every time you lose a monster you lose as many points as the monster that was destroyed had defense points. Also I 'm choosing random cards from my deck for this battle so not even I know who will win. Also each person has 20 cards each. _Thought speech_)

"My move." Yugi said. _Hitosu-Me Giant. ATK 1200 DEF 1000. not exactly a good card._ "I place this card in defense mode and end my turn."

"Alright." Atem said and drew his card. _The 13__th__ Grave. Not strong, but by the look on Yugi's face neither is the card he put down._

"I play The 13th Grave and attack your face down monster." Yugi flipped the card up showing Hitosu-Me Giant.

The 13th Grave ATK 1200

Hitosu-Me giant DEF 1000. Hitosu-Me Giant is destroyed

**Life points**

**Atem 4000**

**Yugi 3000**

Yugi bit his lip and put the Giant in the graveyard and drew his next card._ Kumootoko ATK 700 DEF 1400. Not that good but if Atem attacks again with The 13__th__ Grave then it will be destroyed causing him damage._

"I place this card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Yugi said

"Playing the defensive huh. Fine by me." Atem said drawing his next card._ Steel Ogre Grotto #1 ATK 1400 DEF 1800. he might be useful later._

"I place one card face down and attack your face down monster." Yugi flipped Kumootoko

The 13th Grave ATK 1200

Kumootoko DEF 1400. The 13th grave is destroyed.

**Life points**

**Atem 3100**

**Yugi 3000**

Yugi drew his next card. _Magical Ghost ATK 1300 DEF 1400. I might need her later but I won't put it face down._

"I play the Magical Ghost in defense mode and end my turn." He said

"Alright my turn." Atem said drawing his card. _Silver Fang ATK 1200 DEF 800. not the best card but I might need it later._

"I place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn." He said. Yugi nodded and drew his next card. _Fissure magic card. But he doesn't have any face up monsters right now so I'll have to save it._

"I play one card Face down and end my turn." Yugi said. Atem drew his card.

_Red medicine magic card. My life points aren't that low and I might need this later._

"I set one card face down and end my move." He said Yugi nodded and drew his next card. _Neo the Magic Swordsman ATK 1700 DEF 1000. I have a good chance with this one._

"I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode and attack your face down monster." Atem flipped Silver Fang.

Neo the Magic Swordsman ATK 1700

Silver Fang DEF 800. Silver Fang is destroyed, no life points lost.

Atem gritted his teeth as he drew his next card. _Beaver Warrior. Damn. _ _The only two weak enough for it to destroy are in defense mode. This is not my day._

"I play one card in defense mode. End turn." Yugi blinked and nodded drawing his next card.

_Spike Seadra ATK 1600 DEF 1300. not a good defensive but the attack is good._

"I play one card face down and end my move."

"My go." Atem said

_The Mystic Clown. Damn! At this rate I'm going to lose!_

"Card face down. End turn." Atem said. Yugi nodded and looked at the new card on the field. Atem didn't put it in defense mode. Either it's a strong card or his anger is getting the better of him. Yugi drew his card.

_The stern Mystic ATK 1500 DEF 1200. he could cause some serious damage._

"I play the Stern Mystic in defense mode." Yugi said. Atem groaned. " and While I'm at it I'll attack your face down monster with Neo the Magic Swordsman." Atem looked down and cursed under his breath as he flipped over the Mystic Clown.

Neo the Magic Swordsman ATK 1700

Mystic Clown ATK 1500. Mystic clown is destroyed.

**Life points **

**Atem 2100**

**Yugi 3000**

"My move." Atem said drawing his card. _Aqua Madoor ATK 1200 DEF 2000. don't think I'm out of this yet Yugi._

" I play Aqua Madoor in defense mode and activate Red Medicine."

**Life points**

**Atem 2600**

**Yugi 3000**

Yugi blinked and drew his card. _Yami magic card. I shouldn't use that until Aqua Madoor is off the field._

"I'll play one card face down and end my move." He said. Atem didn't say anything, he just drew his card. _Sogen magic card. My luck is changing._

" First I flip over Beaver Warrior in defense mode. Then I play Sogen which raises its attack and defense by 200 points." Beaver Warrior ATK1400 DEF 1800."

"Well played." Yugi said drawing his next card. _Pale Beast ATK 1500 DEF 1200. not one of my favorites but its strong none the less._

"I play Pale Beast in attack mode. After that I play Fissure, which takes out the less defensive monster on your side of the field. Atem looked through his cards and put Beaver Warrior into the graveyard and drew his card. _King Fog ATK 1000 DEF 900. he's not strong enough to take out any of Yugi's monsters. I'll put him facedown for now._

"I place one card face down in defense mode and end my move." Yugi nodded and drew his card _Sorry Atem but I think I win_

To be continued

Sorry guys but I can't have the entire duel in just one chapter. The end of the duel is next chapter…….along with a twist.


	4. The Duel Part 2

Yes I know I just updated yesterday but I want to finish this story as soon as possible. Anyway on with the duel. (the rules for the duel are in the last chapter)

The Duel Part 2

"Would you go already!" Atem said. Yugi blinked and nodded.

"Alright I play this face down and end my move." He said.

"Kay my turn." Atem said drawing his card _Armaill ATK 700 DEF 1300. I really need to find some better monsters._

"I'll play this face down in defense and end my move." He said.

"Nervous Atem?" Yugi asked

"Of course not!" Atem said. Yugi chuckled and drew his card _Say goodbye to Aqua Madoor._

"I play Octoberser and attack Aqua Madoor."

Aqua Madoor ATK 1200

Octoberser ATK 1600. Aqua Madoor is destroyed.

**Life points**

**Atem 600**

**Yugi 3000**

Atem cursed and set Aqua Madoor in the graveyard and drew his card _Misairuzame ATK 1400 DEF 1600. I finally got a good card_

"I play Misairuzame and attack your Pale Beast."

Misairuzame ATK 1400

Pale Beast ATK 1300. Pale beast is destroyed

**Life points**

**Atem 600**

**Yugi 2200**

"Nice move." Yugi said as he drew his card _Skull Mariner. Oh well. After this turn I wont need him._

"First I sacrifice Kumootoko, Magical ghost, and Skull Mariner to summon the Dark Magician. Then I play Yami which raises his attack and defense by 200 points. Then I attack your King Fog."

"Shit….."

Dark Magician ATK 2700

King Fog ATK 1000. King Fog is destroyed.

**Life points**

**Atem 0**

**Yugi 2200**

**Yugi wins**

"Good game Atem." Yugi said

"Not really. I lost!" Yugi laughed.

"Come on. Maybe I can convince Grandpa to give you a discount."

"Awright!" Jounochi and Honda shouted in unison. Everyone laughed. 

It was about a twenty minute walk from the arcade to Yugi's house and when they arrived his grandpa was sweeping the shop.

"Hey grandpa." Yugi said as they came up to the counter.

"Oh Yugi something came for you today."

"Someone sent me something?" he asked as his grandpa handed him an envelope.

"C'mon Yug' open it." Jounochi said. Yugi carefully tore the top off the envelope and slid out the contents, it was a letter. He opened it. Everyone watched as Yugi read through it. The paper and Yugi fell to the ground. Yugi was holding his head in pure panic.

"He found me! He found me!" he was whispering

"Who found you Yugi?" Anzu asked as she kneeled next to the panicking boy. Atem picked the letter up from the ground and read through it.

_Dear Yugi,_

_You may not remember me but don't worry, I remember you quite clearly. Let me refresh your memory. The last time I saw you was what, eight nine years ago? Hell I haven't seen you since the night your mother died and you called the police, although how you knew what to do is beyond me. The police carried me out of the house and you were watching from your bedroom window. I spent most of my life in prison because of you and I want to repay you. It took me awhile to find out where you were living, at least a year. But now that I know where you are I'm going to pay a visit. And when I do, tell your bitch of a mother hi for me._

_Your Father,_

_Toshiba Mouto_

End of Chapter

See? I told you there would be a twist, although the letter took me like an hour to come up with. Hoped you liked the chapter. The next will be up some time next week. Till then……………..REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm updating now, right? Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer people, if I owned Yugioh I would get all of my favorite fanfiction writers and kidnap the people who did the animation for season zero and have them totally re-do it. But I don't sadly so that wont be happening anytime soon.

Chapter 5

It had been a month since Yugi had received the letter from his dad and he was still on edge. He wouldn't even duel, which greatly disappointed Atem, who had seriously re-done his deck. Atem hadn't been able to get through to him, hardly anyone could. Finally, one day when Anzu, Jounochi, and Honda were at a pep rally (Atem didn't like them and Yugi didn't go) he found Yugi in the hallways.

"Yugi?" he asked

"Yeah Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Do remember when we met?" the question caught Yugi by surprise and he looked at his friend slightly wide eyed.

"Yeah, how could I forget? You, Anzu, Jounochi, and Honda saved me from Ushio back when I first started coming here and even carried me home after I went unconscious." Yugi replied. Atem looked at him.

"Then let me tell you something." Yugi looked at Atem curiously "Even **if** your father comes, even if you think you're alone, you have us now. And you have your grandpa. We're not going to let anything happen to you." Atem said. Yugi couldn't stop a few tears that fell from his eyes.

"I-I know, Atem. I'm sorry." Yugi said choking on a sob, but he managed to smile.

"Hey you two! Get to the pep rally before you get a detention!" Their social studies teacher told them. Yugi and Atem turned for the gym.

"Stupid teacher." Atem muttered as they entered the gym. Yugi chuckled.

"Hey!" Jounochi and Honda called from the bleachers. Yugi and Atem smiled and went to join their friends on the bleachers. The pep rally was rather loud. Their school team was the Millennium Strikers and they were going up against Ra's Falcons in a the national soccer tournament, so everyone was seriously psyched up, and on serious caffeine highs. The tournament was being held in Duelist Kingdom, usually for Duel Monsters tournaments, the owner of the island Pegasus was making the necessary changes for it to be a soccer field. Both schools were going to be attending, the boat ride was being paid for by the schools so everyone could watch and root for their home teams. After the pep rally ended, everyone went back to the usual schedule, although some were still hyper.

"We are SO going to win!" Jounochi cheered in the hallway.

"Jounochi, the rally is over. You need to calm down." Anzu said.

"Aren't you a cheerleader? Where's your school spirit!?" Jounochi asked. Anzu just ignored him.

"Note to self, Jounochi plus caffeine is really entertaining." Atem said to himself, although he knew that his friends could hear him perfectly clear. Honda broke out laughing and Yugi was trying to keep slightly calm. Atem looked around.

"I recommend we get to class." He said indicating the empty hallway. They all looked at each other and ran for their lockers.

Time lapse to the football game

"We get rooms? Cool!" Jounochi cheered as the captain explained the rules and where their living quarters were for the ride. The boat ride was a day there and a day back so they were each given a room. Yugi and Atem were in room 7, Jounochi and Honda were in 9, and Anzu was in room 25 with an exchange student named Yana. They would be eating in the dining hall, which you could probably actually PLAY soccer in. And the food came from all over. Chili from Mexico, German chocolate cake from Germany, French bread from France, and everything else that you could think of. Although it all looked absolutely delicious, a little bit after dinner started Jounochi's bad table manners made everyone lose their appetites. They were also all supposed to be in their rooms by nine, after that they could stay up as long as they were quiet.

"Night guys." Honda said as he drug a slightly loopy Jounochi into their room. Anzu had left for her room when she saw Jounochi eating, since they had mini-bars in their rooms no one would go completely hungry. Atem slid in the key card to their room and they went in. It was a pretty simple room, despite the look of the rest of the ship. There were two beds, both had white sheets and a light blue comforter, two nightstands with lamps, a TV, a bathroom, and a large window that looked over the ocean they passed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Which bed do you want?" Atem asked.

"I'll take the one by the door." Yugi replied. Atem shrugged and started hunting through his bag for his pajamas. Yugi did the same and soon they were both ready to go to bed. Atem had a pair of black silk pajamas that were covered in moons and Yugi had sky blue pajamas that had stars covering them.

"Lights out." A voice said over the intercom. Yugi turned off the main light and went over to his bed. He looked over to Atem's bed and saw the other snoring quietly. Yugi smiled and laid down in bed. He too was soon fast asleep, awaiting the game tomorrow.

Next Day

The game started at noon and both teams were neck and neck. Their team captain, Seto, was fiercely playing against the other teams captain Seth. Both teams were tied at eight goals each. Seto was heading for the goal when a player from the other team tripped him. They were given a foul and the Falcon's school was seriously ticked. Since Seto hurt his ankle, the co captain Rose took the penalty shot. They scored and the bell signaling the end of the game went off. The teacher's idea of putting both schools on different boats was proved a very good idea since now the Falcon's were taking shots at every Striker they saw. Once everyone was calmed down they went to the boat and set off back home. There was a celebratory dinner in the main hall, but everyone ate this time because Jounochi was in the infirmary because he got into a fight with the other team's goalie. Everyone was chatting happily when their principle went to the front of the room.

"May I have everyone's attention?" he said into the microphone. Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at their principle.

"Thank you." He said "now then, I know you're all excited that we won," he waited until the cheering ended before he continued "and I believe you owe your team a congratulations. Everyone……..The Millennium Strikers!" the team came out, Seto being held up by their goalie Heba. Everyone in the room cheered as Seto, with the help of Rose, held up the trophy they won.

"Now then, please enjoy the rest of your dinner. We will be arriving home tomorrow near two in the afternoon. Thank you." With that the principle went back and sat down and the talking in the room resumed. After dinner everyone was quite tired and went to bed. Honda said goodnight and went into his room as Yugi and Atem entered theirs. Without saying much, they got ready for bed and went to sleep, as the boat pulled closer and closer to home.

Yet ANOTHER Time Lapse

The boat pulled into Domino bay and everyone went to the bus they came on to be taken back to the school. Back at school they ate lunch, not nearly as good as the food on the boat, and went to their homerooms. Spring break would start right after the final bell rang so all they had to do was wait. Finally the bell rang signaling their freedom and they all left. Anzu had cheer practice that day though, despite the fact they just got back, and Honda and Jounochi had detention for causing trouble on the trip(Honda switched the principle's chap-stick with glue). So it was just Atem and Yugi walking home.

"So what are you doing over Spring Break?" Yugi asked as they went down the side walk.

"Dunno. I'm probably gonna end up hanging with you guys for most of it. What about you?" Atem asked.

"Same." Was the only answer given. They rounded the corner to where the game shop was, Atem now had the path memorized. But something was off. The door was closed, which was strange since Grandpa always left it open for customers. Yugi rushed over. The sign said closed, which was also strange because the shop should still be open right now. Yugi opened the door carefully, Atem following behind. Yugi looked at the counter. There was a note. Yugi picked it up and read it, Atem reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I came to visit, but you weren't here. Your grandfather wouldn't say anything either. So troublesome. He's with me right now if you want to see him. Don't worry, he's alright, just sleeping. I see you made some friends. It took you long enough if you ask me, but I recommend you tell them to leave you alone, if you want to keep them safe. But that's up to you._

_You'll be receiving another letter on the 17__th__, be sure to read it. I really want to see you and I'm sure your grandpa wants to see you too. See you then._

_From,_

_Toshiba Mouto_

End Chapter

Hehe writing cliffhangers is fun! Also I know that the soccer thing had nothing to do with the actual story, but I couldn't have it al about Yugi's evil dad. I had to give him at least a semi-normal life, right? Anyhow I hope you liked the chapter.

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, two updates in one day. I think I might have too much time on my hands…..oh well! Also, as I started thinking through chapters…I noticed I lied about something, can you guys guess what it is? Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer is this really necessary after 5 chapters?

_/Yami to Atem\_ it works both ways

Chapter 6

After convincing Atem's parents that Yugi's grandpa was at a gaming convention for three weeks they allowed him to stay over.

"Atem……?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah?" Atem asked.

"M-maybe you shouldn't hang around me a-anymore." Yugi said. Atem looked at him shocked.

"Yugi you know I would never do that." Atem said sternly.

"But Atem! You saw what my dad wrote. He said he would come after you guys. I don't want that to happen!" Yugi said as tears streamed down his face.

"Yugi, we're friends. Friends don't dessert each other when trouble comes. They stick together and make it through it." Atem said. Yugi didn't answer, although Yugi wasn't looking at Atem, he could tell Yugi was still crying.

"Yugi please look at me." Atem said. Yugi looked up hesitantly and Atem wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

"Atem……"

"You don't need to worry anymore. You aren't alone. I will see to it that your bastard of a father is put in jail, or at best death. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Atem said. Yugi was too surprised to answer, so he just cried into Atem's shoulder. Atem only let go of him when he was sure Yugi had stopped crying.

"Th-thank you, Atem." Yugi said. He was shaking slightly, so Atem put his hands on his shoulders and gave him a warm smile.

"There's no need. But you should get some sleep. You've had a hard day." Atem said. Yugi nodded and got onto the spare mattress. Only when he was sure Yugi was asleep he spoke again.

"You can come out now." He said into an empty room. The light shifted in the room and his shadow took on a form of its own, it came off the wall and sat on the bed across from Atem.

The boy was the same age and looked exactly like Atem. He wore a black leather tank top and black leather jeans, along with a pair of back boots. Though he seemed solid, only Atem could see him and hear him.

"What do you think of all of this Yami?" Atem asked the other. Yami looked thoughtful.

"I think you should let me take a swing at this guy." Yami answered. Atem looked disapproving. By 'swing' Yami meant a Shadow Game.

"I want him dead, not in eternal hell." Atem stated.

"Hell is to kind for him. And besides, you want to see him lose a shadow game just as much as I do." Yami pointed out

"Yes, but we don't know where he is, we wont know until the seventeenth, and Yugi will come with whether we want him to or not." Atem pointed out to his other.

"No offense, but I've been through his mind. He's seen worse than a shadow game." Yami said. Atem was furious.

"When the hell did you go inside his mind!?" Atem asked furiously.

"When you first talked to him. I do that with all the people you meet." Yami explained calmly.

"Great…." Atem said sarcastically. "But a shadow game is far more different from what he's seen. A shadow game is for taking souls. He saw his mother beaten to death. I don't know how you think a shadow game is less traumatizing."

"It's because he's afraid of his father. He'd probably want to be there to see his mother avenged." Yami said.

"How can you be so sure?" Atem asked. Yami smirked and the light went back to normal as he disappeared back onto the wall.

_/Because I didn't hear any protest when you suggested his death.\_ Yami said through the mind link.

Atem sighed and looked out the window. He had found the spirit Yami in a card he found in an old Egyptian shop and had agreed to the spirit sharing his body. Yami had the power to take over, but he chose to watch unless his assistance was needed.

"Atem?" he heard Yugi ask sleepily.

"I'm here." He said reassuringly.

"I know, but I thought I heard someone else talking to you." Yugi said.

_/This is new\_ Atem heard Yami say over the mind link.

"I think you might be hearing things. Go back to sleep." Atem said. Yugi yawned and laid back down.

_/Please tell me you know what just happened.\_ Atem asked over the mind link.

_/I have no idea\_ Yami answered.

"Whatever." Atem muttered laying down on his bed. He quickly fell asleep, so he didn't see Yami come out from the wall and watch the two sleeping, contemplating what he should do when they found Yugi's father.

Next day………

Yugi and Atem decided not to tell the others what had happened. They just told them what they had told Atem's parents that Yugi's grandfather was at a game convention. Yugi wasn't talking much, but he did respond when someone asked him something or talked to him. But the day changed quickly when the seventeenth came. Yugi was far more jittery, and he jumped at every slam of a locker. When the day ended he told his friends he had to check something at the shop and Atem came with him because Yugi didn't want to go totally alone. They reached the game shop and there wasn't anything in the mail. They went inside, nothing inside. Yugi was shaking nervously as they walked out. When they reached the door, the post-man came by and dropped something into the mailbox. Atem and Yugi rushed over and opened it.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I believe if you're reading this that you've went the week without killing yourself. I'm proud. But, I'm sure you know that's not why I'm sending this letter. I still want to see you, I'm sure your grandpa still wants to see you as well, although he's still asleep. But it doesn't really matter. If you want to come see us, go to our old house, if you even remember where it is, on the twenty third by seven P.M. if you're late, I might have to do something to your grandpa. Would a finger be convincing enough? I'll see you then._

_Toshiba Mouto _

_/I say we go kill that bastard right now\_ Yami suggested over the mind link

"Yugi do you remember your old address?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded.

"Do you think he would really cut off a finger?" Yugi asked.

"I…….actually have no idea. If he's come this far I don't put it past him though." Atem said. Tears started coming from Yugi's eyes and Atem mentally cursed himself.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean it like that." he said, although it made no sense. Yugi rubbed his eyes.

"Its fine. You're probably right anyway." Yugi said.

"C'mon. Lets go home." Atem suggested. Yugi nodded and followed Atem.

_/I give you full rights to a shadow game.\ _Atem told Yami over the mind link.

_/Perfect. You wont regret this.\ _Yami said

"One can only hope." Atem muttered to himself.

"What Atem?" Yugi asked.

"N-nothing." Atem answered. Yugi shrugged and they continued to Atem's house, Yami planning the Shadow Game that he would be facing Toshiba Mouto in the entire way.

End Chapter

Okay……that's another chapter out of the way. I hope you liked it, although it was sort of short. Thanks for reading.


	7. Notice

Dear All of my readers,

For one, this is going to be posted in all of my ongoing stories, so if you're reading more then one of them and see Chapter Updates, delete them because its only this.

Now then, I am very sorry I haven't been updating, I truly, truly am. But with school and many other things taking up my time, I haven't had a chance. But now that I do, I've gotten a lot of story ideas that don't have to do with anime and I didn't want to try to put them in it, so for a short while I work on this story, I'm putting my other stories on hiatus. But I do promise they will be updated again, when I reach at least chapter 10 of the story I'm working on. They will be updated by publish date, so if you're reading one of my older stories you ay have to wait awhile.

Again, my greatest apologies to you all, I'm sorry for being a lousy author.

Bored2Deth

P.S. If anyone's interested in reading my new story (which is a lot to ask of you all I'm sure) in search type in "The Seven Jewels", it's under games in the Gaia section.


End file.
